Silent Night, Holy Night?
by xButterBitchx
Summary: It's Christmas at the Nordic house, and Finland has thrown a big party to celebrate! Soon, though, some of the games get wild…Norway takes the perfect chance to give Denmark his "gift". Their night will be neither silent nor holy. Rated M for smut content. DenNor.


**A/N: Hey, xButterBitchx here! Sorry if it's been a while, I got sidetracked by some things AND I had to start studying for finals. I may not post for a bit because of those dang tests, but I'll still be writing away! Here's a little kinky Christmas DenNor for you guys ;3 As always, I do not own Hetalia or its characters. If I did, the world would explode. Enjoy~!**

The aroma of cinnamon, vanilla, pine, and good cheer streamed like a river throughout the large house. It was December 24th, 8:00 P.M., at the Nordics' house. Finland had-of course-decided to host a party to commemorate the occasion. For that night, every country, including micronations and Prussia, was there to celebrate. They'd all return the following morning to their homes, for their own holiday rituals.

Norway leaned against a counter, watching everyone's shenanigans while sipping a mug of hot cocoa, complete with marshmallows and whipped cream. The kitchen was chock-full of cuisine and delicacies that each country had brought. All of them looked tempting-England had even managed _not _to set his scones on fire when baking them-except for America's offerings. Those cakes and cookies looked too…_neon _for Norway's liking.

Across the room, Russia was kissing a rose-red China underneath a hanging strand of mistletoe. The Norwegian took another swig of cocoa. _I wonder where Ice is, _he pondered absentmindedly. _Making him say "Storebror" will be my Christmas gift._

Suddenly, he felt a strong set of arms wrap themselves around his smaller frame. Twisting himself backwards a bit, Norway found himself looking up at the face of his lover, Denmark.

"Enjoying the party?" the tall Dane inquired curiously, poking Norway's cheek.

"I was, until you came over here," Norway responded crassly. Denmark smirked.

"I won't be the only one coming tonight~"

He received a prompt slap to the face from the petite Norwegian. "Idiot," Norway muttered. His face felt like it was on fire. Turning back around-feeling only slightly guilty, mind you-he kissed Denmark's cheek. His way of apologizing.

Smiling, Denmark took Norway's hand and led him back out to the main room. Thankfully, no one had gotten dead drunk yet. It was now 8:45, but you still couldn't be sure what to expect from France and the like. Finland was standing, with Sweden not too far away.

"Why don't we exchange gifts now, so we don't forget later?" he suggested to everyone. Cheers of complacence were heard in response.

Each country gathered around the life-sized Christmas tree America had acquired. Poor thing had probably been uprooted or cut down with a chainsaw, then dragged along the ground. Norway's nature-lover heartstrings ached woefully.

The mountain of gifts spilling from beneath the giant tree was neatly arranged for people to find what was theirs, hassle-free. Surprisingly, everyone got a fairly equal amount of presents. Of course, Finland was so very organized. There wasn't a chance he'd allow arguments over present quantity to break out on Christmas Eve.

Most of the presents were normal and unsurprising. China received stuffed panda bears, Belarus got new and frilly dresses (though she'd probably still insist on wearing the one Russia gave her long ago), Denmark got shot glasses (smart), and Hungary obtained new yaoi mangas, not for the fainthearted.

Norway rifled through his presents lackadaisically. Among his favorites were some new fairytale books, and a little hairpin made of holly. It was made from two genuine pieces, shaped just like a cross. Feeling delight, the quiet nation removed his usual golden cross pin, exchanging it for the holly one. It fit nicely.

Next to him, Denmark lightly punched Norway's shoulder. "How is it, Nor?"

Norway gave a slight nod. "I like it," he replied. Denmark grinned.

"I got it just for you!"

The short Norwegian couldn't help but allow a faint smile to cross his face. "Takk" was said, with another kiss to the Dane's cheek. Norway relaxed, snuggling into Denmark's side. Many of the other countries were also doing the same.

To pass the time until 12:00-when the party was supposed to end-it was decided that games would be played. First, though, a few countries retreated to the kitchen to drink a bit more.

A "bit" more turned into full-on drunk. Norway figured he was the only one left sober.

The others were starting a round of Truth or Dare. Shades of pink and red were stained across everyone's cheeks. Norway went back into the kitchen, taking a few quick shots of vodka and wiping his mouth. He might as well have some good, strong alcohol in him for this game.

Feeling somewhat braver, the Norwegian returned to the main room, with the Christmas tree. "Hurry up n' siddown," England called out drunkenly. Norway complied, taking his seat right back down next to Denmark. "I'll go f'rst," the Brit slurred. "France, tr'th 'r dare?"

The Frenchman, who was seemingly equally intoxicated, confidently answered "dare". "I dare you ta strip fer me!" England challenged, grinning like a madman. Staggering, France stood up and showily removed all his garments, save for a rose. Some people, like China, looked away. America hollered and clapped.

Round after round after round. The dares became equally sexual; the truths weren't much better. Then, Norway's turn came. Feeling intrepid-was it the vodka?-he chose to accept a dare.

"I dare you to go upstairs and have sex with Denmark!'

Flushing, Norway turned to look at the Dane. His eyes were full of love, lust, excitement, and expectation. Since both of them were on different levels of drunk, which was the key word in this situation, they took each other's hands and stumbled up the staircase. Norway's heart raced. He'd been planning this out somewhat; or at least, had planned out the bonus present he wanted to give to Denmark. Spending Christmas with his Danish lover was always a treat.

Once they entered a bedroom-Denmark's or Norway's, they didn't care-Norway decided now was the best time.

Exhaling, he downed a bottle of vodka that was conveniently located on Denmark's drawer (Russia was a likely suspect). Extra confidence. Shaking off his haziness, Norway took all his clothes off, leaving him in nothing but some red lingerie. Full-on lingerie. Bustier, panties, stockings. It suited his feminine figure rather nicely.

Denmark gaped at the sight. Norway strode up to him, using his tie to pull him into a deep kiss. Taking the lead, the petite Norwegian pressed his tongue into the Dane's mouth. Denmark nibbled on Norway's lips, drawing out moans from the shorter man.

Stumbling forwards, Norway pushed his partner down onto the soft, silky bed. "Merry Christmas to me," Denmark murmured, hastily removing his shirt and belt. Smirking, Norway arched his back as the Dane ran his fingertips all over the patches of exposed skin on the Norwegian's slender body. He reached down to unzip Denmark's pants, stroking him through his boxers. The taller Dane grunted, shivering. Continuing, Norway slid the pants anqd boxers off simultaneously, admiring how hard the Dane was already. "Naughty," he remarked, proceeding to lick from the base the tip. Once he was done teasing, Norway grasped the shaft with one hand and took as much of it into his mouth as he could. Denmark gasped at the sudden warmth. Looking up at his lover with half-lidded eyes, Norway began sucking. With each bob of his head he picked up the pace. Groaning with pleasure, Denmark tangled his fingers through Norway's smooth locks. "Nor…nngh, I can't-I'm gonna-" The Dane stopped, letting out another gasp as he released into Norway's mouth. Norway did his best to swallow it all, licking stray drops off his fingers.

Sitting on top of the panting Dane now, Norway slowly started removing the bustier and panties, purposely putting on a show. Denmark's eyes followed his every move. "You look fucking sexy right now, Norge," Denmark noted adoringly. He leaned up to plant lovebites all over Norway's neck. "Did you have that lingerie on the entire time?" His words slurred slightly.

"Just for you, Den," the pink-faced Norwegian responded. He bent down, placing his lips onto Denmark's. Rough strokes to the Dane's tongue. Running over his bottom lip several times. While Norway rapaciously made out with Denmark, he stuck two fingers inside himself, desperately clawing and stroking upwards. He moaned his need into Denmark's mouth, turning the both of them on further.

Once it was good enough, Norway withdrew both fingers. Sucking in a breath, he hefted himself over Denmark's erect length. With a downward push, the short country had the Dane inside him. He sat there, shivering and moaning incoherently. Denmark gasped through his grin. "Aren't ya gonna move, Nor? Y' said you were gonna top!" he teased.

Norway tried his best to glare at the bottoming Dane, but with his reddened face and heavy breathing, it turned out to be more of a seductive look. "I-I never said anythin' like that," was the labored reply. _Guess I did imply it, though. _"J-jus gimme a sec…nngh.." Drawing in a breath once more, Norway started to slam his hips up and down on Denmark. "Hah…ahhn!..." His cries sounded throughout the room.

Denmark gripped Norway's waist tightly, digging his fingernails in. Norway would wake up later to find red half-moons embedded into the skin on his hips, but he didn't care right now. Holding on, Denmark groaned. "Dammit…hngh, faster, Nor!" he shouted.

"I'm tryin'!" Norway cried out, almost screaming. He was unaware of it, but his loud moans were carrying out of the still-open door, to the living room. Everyone could hear him. The Norwegian rhythmically brought his hips down the same time Denmark thrust his up. Eventually, gritting his teeth, Norway released, spilling onto the Dane's chest. Not too long after, Denmark came into the Norwegian. Norway arched his back, the white liquid trickling onto the sheets. Good thing the sheets were the same shade. Inconspicuous.

Norway's chest heaved up and down. He slumped forward, leaning drunkenly into Denmark's stained chest. The atmosphere was so warm, even more so from the pair's combined body heat. Denmark fell back against the bedding, holding Norway close. The Dane gently ran his fingers through the Norwegian's soft hair. Letting out hums of contentedness, Norway straddled one of the Dane's long legs with his own, sensually tracing circles on his carved chest. They ended up falling asleep like that. In truth, most of the countries had either already left, or were passed out downstairs in various places.

XXXXXXXXXX

Norway awoke with pain in his lower back and a bright flush over his skin, like a fine layer of dust. Blinking open his eyes, a few sharp pangs of pain stabbed his head. He waited them out rather impatiently. Wrapping his arms around Denmark's middle, he kissed the top of his nose.

The Dane's eyes fluttered open, settling on Norway's naked body. He must have had a terrible hangover, but it sure didn't show when he smiled. "We should get up and go downstairs," Norway suggested, yawning. "Christmas morning."

Heaving himself out of bed, Norway donned one of Denmark's oversized shirts. He threw some sweatpants and a tank top at said Dane. After some quick stretching, Denmark and Norway made their way downstairs, and seated themselves at the dining room table. The other Nordics were already in the kitchen. Sweden was fixing up lunch, Finland was feeding Hanatamago, and Iceland was seated, reading.

Denmark yawned. "What time is it, Ice?" he asked.

Iceland looked up, blushing a bit. "Er…12:00 P.M."

Denmark looked surprised at this. "Already? Wow," the Dane remarked. He hooked an arm around Norway's shoulders, drawing him closer. "That was an epic party, Finland!"

Before Finland could thank him, Sweden butted in teasingly. "S're s'nded l'ke you tw' had l'ts of f'n," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Iceland ducked into his book. Finland stifled a giggle. Denmark merely smirked. "Best Christmas ever. It definitely wasn't a silent _or _holy night."

His final present was a punch from Norway.


End file.
